Dame una señal
by yusha
Summary: Hace tres años que Shikamaru no la ve... hace tres largos años que no sabe nada de ella... y cuando por fin se atreve a ir a Suna, Shikamaru se dice que las cosas no pueden ser tan diferentes a como eran, ¿verdad? Reto #16 de los 100 Shikatemas
1. La última vez que la vio

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 16 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

* * *

**La Búsqueda de Shikamaru**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. **__**La última vez que la vio **_

Para Nara Shikamaru, sólo había una mujer en todo el mundo lo suficientemente problemática como para superar a su propia madre.

Ella tenía fuerza, carácter, orgullo, un don innato de mando y la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para pensar estrategias y cálculos rápidos en las situaciones más difíciles… además de unos hermosos ojos verde aguamarina que con tan sólo posarse sobre él, le provocaban una extraña sensación que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Y ella, esa chica rubia que antaño acudía periódicamente a Konoha como la embajadora, era la princesa del Suna…

La hermana mayor del Gondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari, había resultado para Nara Shikamaru, la mujer más problemática del universo…

Y por supuesto, el gran estratega de Konoha, no se había percatado de ese pequeñísimo detalle la última vez que la viera, hacía poco más de tres años cuando ella había acudido por última vez al país del Fuego para preparar los últimos exámenes chuunin antes de que su hermano Kankuro la relevara en su puesto en la embajada…

_Konoha, hace 3 años__…_

Temari estaba distraída, Shikamaru pudo notarlo casi en seguida.

Tenían toda la semana trabajando en oficinas de la sede de los exámenes Chuunin, enfocados al papeleo que preparaban en conjunto, y curiosamente, aquella mañana, ella no había prestado atención a la lista de actividades y aspirantes que tenía que aprobar… lo que para el joven Nara implicó comenzar a preocuparse: después de todo era él quien la mayor parte del tiempo estaba distraído y no prestaba atención al trabajo…

-Esto… Temari… hay que terminar de revisar estos papeles- dijo sintiéndose de lo más raro.

Casi siempre era ella la que lo sacaba de su nube de ensoñación a base de gritos y a veces hasta de golpes, aunque él presentía que antes de llegar a esos extremos, quizás ella intentaba hablándole con calma y tranquilidad. La rubia de la arena suspiró lentamente y asintió.

-Claro, los papeles… - respondió sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos que la distraían. Acto seguido, Shikamaru arrugó el ceño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, y la rubia concentró toda su atención en el papeles que debía terminar.

-Estoy bien, pon atención a tu parte- respondió retomando su trabajo sin siquiera mirarlo, aunque sintiendo los negros ojos del Nara fijos sobre ella… y entonces se dio cuenta de como era que se sentía él cada vez que ella le llamaba la atención cuando se distraía mientras trabajaban.

Para su alivio, después de unos breves instantes, el moreno se permitió relajarse y dejar de vigilarla, aunque ella, por más que quería avanzar con el trabajo, no lograba concentrarse y en su desesperación comenzó a cambiar hoja tras hoja, apenas leyéndolas superficialmente hasta que todas las hojas de su montón se terminaron…

Y suspirando con frustración, Temari decidió ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia la ventana, sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de Shikamaru que la observaba en silencio con una mueca de escepticismo apenas notable en su cara…

Después de todo, ellos se conocían de años, y él sabía perfectamente que aquella no era una actitud normal en ella… pero Shikamaru tampoco era de los que hablaban con facilidad, y evidentemente ella no quería que le preguntase nada, de lo contrario hubiera respondido cuando preguntó si se encontraba bien…

-Shikamaru, ¿tú tienes un plan de vida a futuro?

La pregunta de Temari rompió el silencio en que los dos se habían sumido desde hacía varios minutos, dándole al pelinegro la oportunidad de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, así que asintió de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro, pienso casarme con una mujer que no sea demasiado guapa ni demasiado fea, tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño, y morir durante alguna misión antes que ella- respondió con desgana, mirando al cielo a través de la ventana, pero notando de reojo como Temari apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal.

-Ya veo… - la verde mirada de la embajadora parecía perdida en las calles de Konoha, y Shikamaru se limitó a observarla con discreción durante unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- él simplemente quiso saber.

Temari le parecía problemática, quizás más que su madre y su compañera de equipo Ino, pero aún con eso ella era su amiga, y si ella tenía algún problema, él con gusto intentaría serle de ayuda…

-Simple curiosidad.

Y entonces, Shikamaru sintió aquella sensación que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que esos verdes ojos se posaban sobre él, pero esta vez multiplicada al doble a causa de la pequeña sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando…

Y sintiéndose como hipnotizado por aquel simple gesto, el estratega no puso objeción alguna ante aquella evasiva respuesta, ni puso atención a la expresión que la rubia ocultaba tras aquella hermosa sonrisa…

Al menos no en ese momento.

Y no fue hasta seis meses después, cuando esperándola frente a las puertas de la aldea y se encontrara cara a cara con Sabaku no Kankuro que le informara que su hermana había sido relevada del cargo, que una fuerte presión sobre su pecho provocada por la idea de no volver a ver nunca más a la problemática rubia, le causó tal desazón que los recuerdos de ése último día a su lado le volvieron frescos, permitiéndole de esa manera analizar con mayor detalle la situación que en aquel momento le había parecido irrelevante…

Y finalmente, después de pensarlo tanto, el muchacho había llegado a la conclusión que detrás de aquella sonrisa, y detrás de aquella curiosa pregunta que hacía tres años la kunoichi de Suna le hiciera, debería de haber algún problemático secreto que ella no se había atrevido a confesarle, y que él estaba más que dispuesto a sonsacarle nada más pisar la arena de aquella aldea oculta en la mitad del país del viento de donde hacía tres años que ella no salía…

Porque, después de todos esos años de pensar día y noche en ella, en la vana espera del día en que regresaría a Konoha, Nara Shikamaru había solicitado el permiso de la Hokage para viajar directamente a Sunagakure no Sato, deseoso de poder volver a ver a la mujer más problemática sobre la faz de la Tierra y por fin confesarle ese sentimiento que durante la ausencia, había sido identificado como amor…

* * *

_Pequeño prologo para una gran e intensa historia.... si les suena el título y parte del capítulo, no es coincidencia jajaja xD y no, no me estoy autoplagiando, no se asusten... _

_Gracias por leer y dejen reviews! Les Quiero n.n_


	2. Las noticias que no llegaron a Konoha

_**Capítulo 2.**__** Las Noticias que no Llegaron a Konoha**_

El sol de Suna era terriblemente abrazador y viento terriblemente seco.

¿Cómo era que alguien pudiera vivir en un lugar como ese, con tales condiciones climáticas?, se preguntaba el recién llegado, nada más cruzar la entrada de Sunagakure no Sato, siguiendo unos pasos rezagado al shinobi que había sido designado como su guía. Al parecer, Sabaku no Kankuro, el embajador designado para todos los trámites y visitantes procedentes de Konoha, se encontraba en alguna misión y no había podido ir a recibirlo como era debido… y con esto le hacía más fáciles a Shikamaru.

Tenía que aceptarlo: si preguntarle al marionetista cómo estaba su hermana le provocaba siempre un escalofrío, ahora preguntarle dónde podría encontrarla casi implicaba una fuerte taquicardia… pero con ese shinobi desconocido, todo era más fácil ya que ni siquiera le preguntó por los motivos que pudiera tener para ver a la princesa de Suna y le indicó con pelos y señales el lugar exacto de su vivienda, donde con toda seguridad podría encontrarla después de presentarse ante el Kazekage… porque ese simpático y boquiflojo joven, hasta le dijo que la problemática rubia de ojos verdes tenía años de no llevar a cabo ninguna misión fuera de la aldea siendo ahora una de las mejores profesoras de la academia de ninjas en aquella su aldea, y cuyo horario de trabajo estaba cerca de terminar.

Así que, con una discreta sonrisa torcida, el heredero del clan Nara agradeció a su guía la información y entró al Domo del Kazekage, dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo hacia la oficina de Gaara, quien según la secretaria ya lo esperaba, seguramente para ponerlo a cargo del papeleo de las misiones que ambas aldeas habían llevado en conjunto y que le garantizaba una buena temporada en Suna, lo cual le parecía perfecto dadas sus intenciones de no marcharse del lugar hasta conseguir que Sabaku no Temari aceptara convertirse en su futura esposa…

Y llamando a la puerta del despacho del Kage, Shikamaru espero a que su futuro cuñado le permitiera pasar…

-Adelante- dijo el pelirrojo desde el interior, manteniendo su vista en uno de los tantos papeles que debía firmar, escuchando únicamente la puerta abrirse seguido de los pasos de su invitado, que tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí avanzó hasta media oficina e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage sama- saludó con voz serena, y consiguiendo de inmediato la atención del ojiverde que soltó el documento que leía y se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes, Nara san. Lo estaba esperando – respondió haciendo también una reverencia: después de todo el clan Nara era conocido y respetado a lo largo y ancho de las cinco naciones ninjas… - tome asiento por favor. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?- cuestionó mientra esperaba que su invitado se sentara, a lo que Shikamaru asintió mientras avanzaba hasta la silla.

-Nada fuera de lo común. Gondaime Hokage sama le envía saludos y me envía para ponerme a sus órdenes en lo que considere necesario – informó sin rodeos, dando por hecho que aquella sería una reunión breve dada la cantidad de papeles que había sobre el escritorio. Gaara asintió a manera de agradecimiento.

-Entonces se le asignará una oficina para que trabaje con el papeleo y de igual manera podemos asignarle una habitación en el Domo para hacer más cómoda su estancia – le ofreció con cortesía, pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiese responder algo, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el exterior, consiguiendo que ambos shinobis dirigieran su vista hacia la puerta…

Había gritos, pasos, ladridos… y segundos después, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y aunque Gaara y Shikamaru se habían puesto rápidamente de pie, el pelinegro acabó repentinamente tirado en el suelo, con un enorme perro blanco de orejas cafés sobre él, llenándole el rostro de babas con su enorme lengua…

-¡Lo sabía, mi olfato no podía engañarme! – dijo con singular alegría una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y segundos después un suspiro que seguramente había provenido de Gaara que con tranquilidad se había vuelto a sentar…

-Kiba, has el favor de pedirle a tu perro que baje de nuestro invitado ¿quieres? – pidió serenamente el Kazekage, y aunque Shikamaru lo había escuchado perfectamente bien, no pudo evitar pensar que debería haber un error, que debía de haber escuchado mal, pero el enorme perro que se apartaba obedientemente de él y ver a su compatriota al frente, confirmaba que había escuchado bien…

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Shikamaru- le saludó sonriente, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie… pero el moreno seguía incrédulo ante tan inesperado encuentro… -¡Oh vamos, no me digas que ya no me reconoces!- dijo divertido el castaño, poniéndose en cuclillas para que su amigo lo viera más de cerca. Akamaru ladró, y el Nara, suspirando, se limpió la baba del rostro…

-Mendokusai… a mi también me da gusto verte Kiba, es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí- respondió finalmente, sonriendo de medio lado y tomando la mano de su amigo que de nueva cuenta se la tendía y lo ayudaba a levantar.

-También yo me sorprendí cuando percibí tu aroma: el olor al pasto y la hierbabuena de tu ropa hizo que recordara el verde de nuestra aldea – se jactó el castaño, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir con su charla, el Kazekage se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo que el par de ninjas de Konoha volteasen a verlo…

-Como estaba diciendo- retomó la palabra el pelirrojo, con sus verdes ojos fijos en Shikamaru e ignorando en la medida de lo posible al inoportuno recién llegado,- no será necesario que busque hospedaje ya que en el Domo contamos con habitaciones…

-¿Vas a quedarte una temporada en Suna? ¡Eso es fantástico! Tienes que aceptar quedarte en mi casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta – interrumpió de nueva cuenta Kiba, Akamaru ladró de nuevo moviendo de un lado a otro su enorme cola, y Shikamaru pasó su vista del pelirrojo al castaño…

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Está decidido entonces!- volvió a interrumpir Kiba, impidiéndole el negarse y llevándolo a empujones hacia la puerta.- Te veré después Gaara, y no te preocupes, lo traeré mañana a primera hora- se despidió el muchacho, y su rehén volteando una vez más a ver al Kazekage lo vio únicamente asentir en silencio antes de volver a retomar el papel en que había estado trabajando antes de su llegada…

E irremediablemente, Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?!

Hasta donde él sabía, el Inuzuka mantenía una cordial relación de amistad con Sabaku no Kankuro, no con Gaara, y sin embargo había estado ahí con ambos y el castaño no había mostrado el más mínimo respeto…

Además, ¿porqué tenia Kiba una casa en la aldea? Lo lógico, sería responder que era porque vivía en la aldea, pero lo que a Shikamaru le intrigaba, era el saber desde cuando era que vivía ahí… pero por más que tratara de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que viera a su parlanchín compañero que lo guiaba por aquellas atiborradas y calurosas calles, simplemente no podía recordarlo…

No era como si se reuniera con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia muy seguido, pero al menos se los topaba de vez en cuando en la oficina de la Hokage cuando iban a que se les asignaran misiones…

-¿Estás aquí por alguna misión?- preguntó repentinamente el Nara, queriendo confirmar la única respuesta posible que se le había formulado en la cabeza. La expresión de Kiba, que denotaba sorpresa, le bastó para saber que no era la respuesta correcta…

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó girando en la esquina de aquella calle. Akamaru echó a correr por aquella nueva calle, ladrando y deteniéndose frente a una puerta que comenzó a golpear con su pata…

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Shikamaru, arqueando una de sus cejas, y viendo como su compañero ampliaba su carismática sonrisa y levantaba su mano izquierda, mostrándole la delgada argolla dorada que se ceñía en su dedo anular…

-Me casé hace tres años, pensé que todos en Konoha lo sabían – dijo con orgullo, sacando las llaves de su casa, y aunque su compañero se quedó unos momentos en silencio, también sonrió y le dio una palmada sobre el hombro cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta a donde Akamaru todavía llamaba.

-Me alegro por ti Kiba, ¿cómo se llama la afortunada?- preguntó por cortesía, y justo cuando el Inuzuka estaba por introducir la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, esta se abrió desde el interior impidiéndole responder…

-¡Akamaru cuantas veces te he dicho que no golpees la puerta! – reprendió la dueña de la casa, con una de sus delgadas cejas arqueadas y sus verdes ojos fijos sobre el can, que ladró y movió la cola entusiasmado antes de entrar a la casa...

Y ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru, Kiba tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios…

-Tranquila Temari, mira que tenemos visitas…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!_

_*yusha se esconde para evitar las granadas de fragmentación que puedan atentar contra su vida y desde su refugio comenta *_

_Muajajaja owo ¿cómo vieron este segundo capitulo? Además de decir que debería haber sido más largo jajaja xD recuerden que eso se va arreglando capitulo a capitulo xP Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que soy tremendamente mala al dejarles las cosas siempre en suspenso... pero igual espero que les guste mucho y sigan leyendo xD_

_Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo a {**Titxtu, Esp-yume, Nona12, Temari-vc, minakofujiwara y hiromihyuga24**} por los reviews que me han dejado y que me animan tanto a seguir, así que no olviden seguir comentando! _

_Les quiero, bendiciones y besos para ustedes en este 2010!!!!!_


	3. El tormento de aquello que pudo ser

_**Capitulo 3.**__** El tormento de aquello que pudo ser **_

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veía.

Con la estupefacción pintada en su rostro, vio y siguió con atención todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer que inesperadamente había abierto aquella puerta: fulminando primero con la mirada al enorme Akamaru que a pesar del regaño entró a la casa como si nada. La vio arqueando con enfado el ceño, apretando con fuerza la mano con que había abierto la puerta, levantando inmediatamente después la vista, abriendo la boca de nueva cuenta para regañar a Kiba, que previendo aquello se apresuró a tomar el bello rostro entre sus manos y dándole un suave y corto beso antes de sonreír, decir algo y hacerse a un lado para que entonces ella lo mirase con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, un tanto sorprendida, pero de inmediato viendo en sus labios como se formaba una sonrisa…

-Por Kami, ¡pero si casi no has cambiado! – dijo a modo de saludo la rubia, con ambas manos apoyada en sus caderas, mirando al manipulador de sombras de arriba abajo, y antes de que ninguno dijera nada, ella misma se obligó a volver la vista adentro de la casa, al escuchar de nueva cuenta a Akamaru rascando algo con sus enormes patas… - Entren no se queden ahí afuera – la escuchó decir antes de que entrara a toda prisa, seguida de Kiba que fue ahora quien le llamaba la atención a su can, dejando momentáneamente a Shikamaru, ahí afuera, completamente consternado…

Tenía que haber un error. _Debía_ haber un error… y sin embargo, no lo había… si alguien más se lo hubiera dicho antes no lo hubiera creído… pero él mismo lo había visto…

Temari se había casado. **SU** Temari se había casado… y nada más y nada menos que con Inuzuka Kiba…

Con el corazón destrozado, Shikamaru apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos, conteniendo el impulso de entrar en aquella casa y preguntarle a gritos el porqué, ¡de golpear al castaño hasta hacerlo sangrar…! Pero… ¿de qué iba a servirle? Seguramente esos dos se amaban desde mucho antes de casarse y él había estado tan ciego que ni siquiera lo había notado… maldición, si tan sólo no se hubiese tardado tanto en descubrir que efectivamente Temari era el amor de su vida, al menos hubiera podido luchar por conquistarla y nada de eso le estaría pasando…

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¡Anda Shikamaru no te quedes ahí parado y entra! – le apremió Kiba con su sincera sonrisa asomándose al ver todavía la puerta abierta, y aunque todo en Shikamaru le decía que se marchara, que se negara a aceptar aquella invitación de entrar y quedarse unos días con ellos, que no se torturara más al verlos y regresara a su casa a seguir con su vida, sus pies lo llevaron dentro en un completo y absoluto silencio…

Después de todo, había viajado hasta ahí para verla, y al menos, creía que se merecía poder hablar con ella unos instantes, aún cuando los celos y la decepción por dentro lo estuvieran matando…

-Te lo advierto Kiba, si no haces nada por controlar a Akamaru te juro que los dos dormirán afuera – le amenazó con dureza la princesa, saliendo de una de las habitaciones y atravesando la estancia hacia la cocina, sin siquiera levantar la mirada mientras se sacudía la falda.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque Akamaru deje de comportarse de esa manera, - dijo en un tono conciliador que consiguió que al Nara se le encogieran las entrañas. Era más que evidente lo enamorado que Kiba estaba de la rubia… y casi podía jurar que de estar el Inuzuka más cerca de ella y no cerrando la puerta, la habría abrazado intentando todavía calmarla…

-Pues eso espero, porque es la quinta puerta que arruina- siguió quejándose aún al salir de la cocina con la vajilla para poner la mesa, mientras Kiba corría a una de las habitaciones al escuchar de nuevo los ruidos que hacía Akamaru…- siéntate vago, que aunque te quedes de pie no creo que sigas creciendo más – bromeó unos instantes después ella, levantando momentáneamente la vista y sonriendo al notar que su invitado seguía todavía de pie a mitad de la sala, ignorando que el corazón del muchacho parecía haberse detenido al ver que su belleza y atractivo se habían incrementado con los años…

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que ibas a casarte?- preguntó de pronto, en cuando ese par de hermosos ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre él, acortando inconcientemente la distancia que había entre ellos.

-Fue hace años Shikamaru… aunque te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras aceptado venir por considerarlo demasiado problemático – respondió ella, bajando la vista para comenzar a ordenar los cubiertos… pero instantes después, al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre su muñeca, ella misma volvió a fijar su vista en el masculino rostro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad… - susurró él, con el corazón latiendo acelerado, perdiéndose en el mar de esos profundos ojos verdes, deseando… no, ¡muriendo por decirle cuanto era que la amaba antes y todavía más ahora…!

Pero al escuchar la voz y los pasos de Kiba que regresaba a la estancia, el Nara se obligó a callar y a soltarla, dándole inmediatamente la espalda, apartándose unos pasos, observando la decoración de la casa, e ignorando completamente la mueca de sorpresa y confusión que se había dibujado en el rostro de la rubia…

¿Acaso Nara Shikamaru se había enfadado con ella por no haberlo invitado a una ceremonia que se había llevado hacía casi tres años atrás…?

Sin embargo, con el regreso de su marido a la sala, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizar la actitud del muchacho, que comenzó a responder las preguntas que el castaño le hacía sobre los sucesos ocurridos su aldea natal desde que se marchara a Suna…

Kami, qué rápido se les había pasado el tiempo, pensaba absorta en sí misma la rubia, terminando de poner la mesa para tres y yendo de regreso a la cocina, en donde, mientras vigilaba la cocción de los alimentos, no dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había pasado hacía casi ya tres años, cuando no había tenido mas opción…

Y de manera inconciente, mientras Sabaku no Temari, observaba distraída la cacerola llena de comida, se llevó una de sus manos al vientre e inevitablemente en su rostro, una mueca de preocupación se dibujó…

Sí, el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente durante aquellos años, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando…

-Temari, ¿qué habitación le dejaremos a Shikamaru?

Y al escuchar la voz de su esposo, la ojiverde volvió sus pensamientos a la realidad y volteó a verlo en el umbral de la puerta unos segundos, serenando su expresión rápidamente y alisando su vestido al darse cuenta de donde tenía apoyada la mano.

-La de huéspedes Kiba, eso es obvio- respondió serena, fingiendo que se sacudía algo de la falda, y apartando aposta la mirada de él… sin embargo, para Kiba no había pasado desapercibido el gesto de su rostro ni de sus manos…

Para él, era más que obvio que su amada esposa estaba preocupada, y aunque sabía que lo mejor sería fingir que no lo había notado y no decir nada para evitar alterarla, Kiba no podía ir en contra de sus instintos, de sus deseos de ir hasta donde estaba e intentar abrazarla para reconfortarla, para decirle y hacerle saber que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y que él, iba a quererla, amarla, protegerla y cuidarla siempre, pasara lo que pasara…

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Temari, ya verás que todo va a estar bien muy pronto – le aseguró él, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y confianza con una de sus cálidas sonrisas avanzando hasta ella, pero como él ya lo esperaba, su mujer, en lugar de ir hacia sus cálidos y reconfortantes brazos, le dio la espalda y centró toda su atención a la comida.

-Ve a prepara la habitación para el vago, esto ya casi está- le ordenó, evadiendo completamente el tema e intentando alejarlo.

Sabía de sus intenciones de querer animarla, de tratar de hacerla sentir mejor… porque así era la naturaleza de Kiba, durante aquellos años de matrimonio lo había entendido.

Había entendido que ese carácter suyo, arrogante, engreído y hasta agresivo que solía mostrar a los demás, era tan sólo una careta exterior con la que ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza, la nobleza, la ternura, el cariño y el amor que el castaño podía llegar a sentir… y que en momentos como ese, a Temari le incomodaba de sobre manera…

Y no era que a ella no le gustara esa forma tan suya de ser, no. Más bien, y de aquello ya habían hablado al respecto los dos, era que a la joven princesa de Suna le costaba aceptar tantas muestras de cariño…

Así que, dejando el tema por la paz, Kiba se limitó a abrazarla fugazmente aún cuando ella le daba la espalda, y deposito un suave y pequeño beso en su mejilla, antes de asentir y salir al instante de la cocina, dejándola de nueva cuenta sola como quería… y ella, tras verlo de reojo salir, apagó el fuego de la estufa y mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, sacudió negativamente la cabeza, queriendo hacer a un lado las preocupaciones que tanto la atormentaban, preguntándose cómo sería todo de haber hecho las cosas de diferente manera…

* * *

_Omg... yo se que no tengo perdón por hacerles esperar tanto por la continuación, pero juro que de tantas historias ke tengo, a veces se me cruzan las ideas y me olvido de los ficts que ya continue y cuales deje aun en espera... pero la buena noticia, es ke ya les traje la continuación por fin! xD_

_Para este capitulo, me ahorrare mis comentarios y solo agradeceré enormemente a **esp-yume**, ke plasmo magnificamente con esas caritas la situación jaja; a **Titxtu** que siempre me lee; a **temari-vc** que presiento querra asesinarme o torturarme porke tardare un buen tiempo en arreglar la situacion; a **Nonahere **cuya bomba molotov aún no llega xD; y a **Gynee** que lee por primera vez un KibaTema y tengo el honor de ke sea el mio!!! jajaja xD_

_Anyway, espero sus proximos reviews, porque estoy segura de que me seguiran leyendo... o al menos eso espero, jajaja xD Les kieroo!! _

_Besazos por montón! ;D_


	4. La sorprendente verdad

_**Capítulo 4. La sorprendente verdad.**_

-¡Buenos días Shikamaru!, no me digas que Akamaru hizo mucho ruido y no te dejó dormir – preguntó ligeramente preocupado el castaño, a la mañana siguiente al ver a su invitado salir de la habitación con tremendas ojeras marcadas en la cara.

-Digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a los perros – respondió sin mucho animo, tomándose la libertad de bostezar sin preocupación y presenciando en el acto como el muchacho regañaba sin demora a su fiel compañero… y por unos instantes, el Nara se sintió ligeramente culpable.

Hubiera querido poder decirle la verdad, que el pobre de Akamaru no había tenido nada que ver con su desvelo, pero como magnifico estratega que era, sabía que tenía que mantener en secreto la causa de su desvelo si quería permanecer un poco más de tiempo en aquella casa para estar cerca de la mujer que le estaba prohibida… y que para aquellos instantes, salió tranquila de la cocina con un par de platos ya servidos con el desayuno.

-Buenos días vago, no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano – le recibió ella con el mismo tono de burla con que antaño siempre solía saludarlo… y sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago, Shikamaru se obligó a no verla a la cara, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-He venido a trabajar, aunque quiera dormir más, no podría – le respondió tranquilo, mirando con atención la mano de ella, que al dejar el plato frente a él, le permitió ver claramente el delgado anillo matrimonial… y de nuevo, esa opresión que sentía en su pecho desde que se enteró de la noticia, volvió a manifestarse con intensidad.

-Hablando de trabajo, Kankuro me ha pedido que lo acompañe a la inspección que hará en uno de los poblados cercanos – comenzó a explicar Kiba, tomando un trozo de pan de los que habían al centro de la mesa mientras que Temari se sentó frente a ellos, en donde un tercer plato yacía servido.

-Entonces no vendrás a comer – adivino ella, y moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza, su esposo asintió sin decir nada, pues ya se había llenado la boca de comida… y en el acto, el pelinegro sintió los ojos verdes de la hermana del Kazekage, fijos sobre él. -¿Vendrás a comer Shikamaru? – pregunto ella tranquila, y aunque el estratega apenas y se había llevado un poco de comida a la boca, permaneció en silencio un poco más, como si de verdad tuviera la boca completamente llena…

-No lo se… depende de la cantidad de papeleo – respondió finalmente, indeciso, mirándola apenas unos instantes antes de volver a clavar sus oscuros ojos sobre el plato de comida…

No estaba seguro si debería o no aceptar la tentadora propuesta de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Aún cuando parecía algo sencillo que podría hacer, la verdad era que las cosas siempre podrían complicarse ya que el Nara no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo conseguiría mantenerse en control…

Y justo cuando Temari se disponía a abrir la boca para replicarle por semejante respuesta, los ladridos de Akamaru le interrumpieron, captando no sólo su atención, sino también la de Kiba, que con la boca llena de comida, tradujo lo que decía su canino compañero.

-Kankuro ha llegado- informó brevemente el castaño, llevándose a la boca el resto de la comida que había en el plato, consiguiendo casi atragantarse con eso.

Y suspirando ya fuera con resignación o con fastidio, Temari le acercó más el vaso de jugo, antes de llevarse ella misma un poco de comida a los labios, y mirando a su esposo darse un par de golpes en el pecho mientras se bebía el refrescante líquido… y finalmente, cuando Kiba hubo terminado de beber del vaso, exhalo un fuerte suspiro de alivio antes de ponerse inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Podrías acompañar a Shikamaru hasta el domo? Ya sabes que con tu hermano no hay tiempo para retrasos - le pidió a su esposa, dejando el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa, y como respuesta, la ojiverde asintió.

-De cualquier manera, me queda de camino – le dijo tranquila, llevándose otro pequeño bocado de comida a la boca.

-Ok, entonces me marcho – se despidió entonces él…

Y aunque Kiba ya había avanzado un par de pasos hacia la salida, de pronto pareció recordar algo y sin dudar regresó hacia la mesa, rodeándola hasta llegar junto a Temari, buscando poder darle un breve beso de despedida en los labios… y ante la atenta y a la vez discreta mirada de Shikamaru, la rubia de ojos verdes finalmente desvió ligeramente el rostro, dejándole de esta manera a su esposo que depositara el pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla en lugar de en los labios.

-Te amo, haré todo lo posible por llegar temprano- le dijo regalándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas, y ella, esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa, asintió.

-Tengan cuidado - les deseó sencillamente ella, llevándose un poco más de comida a la boca, mientras el castaño y su perro salían de la casa, dejando a los otros dos solos en medio de un breve silencio… -Y… ¿cómo están todos en Konoha? – le pregunto finalmente la ojiverde, esperando tener una buena plática con el chico a quien durante años había considerado un buen amigo… y que sin embargo, ahora actuaba como un total desconocido.

De alguna manera, la actitud que había adoptado el estratega desde que llegara la tarde anterior le parecía a ella un tanto caprichosa además de poco común en él, que si bien nunca había sido demasiado hablador, en esta ocasión le parecía a ella que se estaba portando más bien cortante… y como el muchacho se mantuvo en silencio sin siquiera mirarla, ella comenzó sentirse un tanto incomoda y molesta…

-Shikamaru- insistió de nuevo ella, queriendo darle oportunidad a que respondiera, sin embargo, al mirarlo dejar casi con brusquedad los palillos sobre la mesa, y posteriormente encontrarse con su oscura mirada, por un segundo se desconcertó.

-¿Estás enamorada de Kiba? – preguntó abruptamente él y sin rodeos, tomando todavía más por sorpresa a la de por si impactada Temari, que a simple vista podía notar el enfadado, la molestia, y al mismo tiempo, la preocupación del muchacho… y tras los segundos iniciales de desconcierto, la ojiverde fijo toda su atención en su plato de comida.

-Es mi esposo, ¿cómo no voy a amarlo?- respondió ella, tranquila, evadiendo momentáneamente su mirada… y como Shikamaru no era tonto, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y raciocinio para no cometer una locura y saltar sobre la mesa para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Entonces porque no lo besaste? – le espetó, fingiéndose falsamente tranquilo, sereno, golpeando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la brillante superficie de aquella mesa, limitándose tan solo a observarla en silencio, en espera de una nueva reacción por parte de la chica, que tras un par de segundos, lo miró directamente a la cara... pero no había en su rostro expresión alguna que él pudiera descifrar.

-Has cambiado Shikamaru… - habló sinceramente ella, mirándolo sin entender el motivo de su acusación. - No se cual sea tu maldito problema, pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi marido no te incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie – le dijo aparentemente ofendida, mientras se ponía inmediatamente de pie quitándose de enfrente el plato del que apenas había comido y de paso recogiendo también el que Kiba había dejado vacío para llevárselos a la cocina, y sin embargo, antes de que fuera ella quien le diera la espalda y se marchase, Shikamaru, echando hacia atrás y con poca delicadeza la silla en donde había estado, se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-Sí, tienes razón: nada de lo que pase con tu vida me incumbe – sojuzgó, y sin esperar una respuesta salió como un bólido de aquella casa.

Estaba furioso ante aquella actitud de Temari que lo juzgaba sin darse cuenta de nada. ¡Como si ella no hubiera cambiado a lo largo de aquellos tres años…!

Pero claro, era natural que ella no se diese cuenta, después de todo, ella no era de las que se juzgaran a sí mismas, ni siquiera era de las que se preocupaban por el bienestar de los demás, como bien acababa de demostrar… así que, en conclusión, había viajado hasta allá para nada, además del hecho de que había estado actuando como un verdadero estúpido.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando consideró que tal vez ella también lo quisiera? ¡Si durante aquellos tres años ella ni siquiera lo había buscado! Desde un principio, debería haber sido más que obvio para él que ella no sentía lo mismo… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco la había buscado hasta ahora…

Y tan inmerso estaba Shikamaru en sus pensamientos, que muy tarde se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta el domo del Kazekage, más específicamente hasta la oficina del joven gobernante, a quien con total claridad escuchó maldecir al otro lado de la puerta, obligándolo en el acto a detener sus pasos.

-¡Me tienen atado de manos y pies Matsuri! Si tan sólo Temari no se hubiera sometido a ese estúpido acuerdo matrimonial, nada de esto estaría pasando – escuchó a Gaara renegar con suficiente ímpetu para dar a entender lo molesto que se encontraba… y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, Nara Shikamaru contuvo el aliento mientras acercaba un poco más su oreja a la puerta…

-Gaara sama no se altere por favor… aún tenemos tiempo – le aseguró convencida la asistente y alumna predilecta del Kazekage, a quien se escuchó suspirar con claridad.

-Pero el tiempo se acaba y ni a Kankuro ni a mi se nos ocurre nada Matsuri… si Temari queda encinta, la alianza se verá salvada y reforzada imposibilitando por completo al consejo de ancianos, ¿pero qué pasará si no lo consigue? ¡El consejo anulará el matrimonio y el sacrificio de mi hermana habrá sido en vano!

Y aunque Shikamaru escuchó con claridad el golpe que el Gondaime Kazekage había dado a la superficie de su escritorio, así como el estridente sonido de la silla que cayó al piso signo inequívoco de que el gobernante de Suna se había puesto de pie, seguramente furioso, para él le fue imposible moverse ni un solo milímetro de su lugar, casi con la boca abierta y la expresión de profundo desconcierto, tratando de asimilar lo que aquellas contundentes palabras significaban…

* * *

_Kyaaaa! Primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado el fict la semana pasada, que era justamente cuando le tocaba__, pero ustedes comprenderán que de pronto hay momentos en la vida, en que el cerebro nomás no carbura y la inspiración no aparece por más que se quiera… pero bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido ahora este capitulo? La verdad es que a mi me gustó mucho, la escena final de Gaara originalmente no estaba en los planes, pero al final me ha gustado más que Shikamaru se enterara así en lugar de la otra forma en que tenía planeada, jejeje n.n_

_Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me han dejado del capitulo pasado, las bombas debieron haberse perdido en el camino porke aki nada me ha llegado, jajaja así que, igual les dedico el capitulo a **Nonahere**, **temari-vc**, **Erotic sensei**, **Titxutemari, Jazmin, **tmb al **Anonimo** que comentó, y a **TemarixKiba** , espero no defraudarles con este capitulo, y por supuesto, con todos los que vienen. _

_Gracias por leer, dejen reviews y pasensela bien! Les quiero! n.n_


	5. La necesidad de una explicación

_**Capítulo 5. **__**La necesidad de una explicación.**_

Mientras buscaba frenéticamente entre aquella montaña de papeles el documento que necesitaba, la ágil y veloz mente de Shikamaru desglosaba la información recibida y pensaba en las decenas de posibilidades que hubieran llevado a la mujer que amaba a tomar la decisión que había tomado sin habérselo siquiera comentado.

No lo entendía. O mejor dicho, no _la_ entendía…

¿Qué acaso no habían sido amigos durante años? ¿No se habían tenido la confianza necesaria para hablar de cualquiera que fuera el tema a tratar? ¡Por Kami, si habían llegado a discutir por cantidades exorbitantes de tonterías y nimiedades…!

Frustrado, tanto por la falta de confianza de Temari para con él, como por su hasta entonces infructuosa búsqueda, el estratega de Konoha, a punto de tirar a la basura la pila de papeles en que teóricamente debería de trabajar, muy a tiempo se dio cuenta de que en aquel terrible estado de irracional desconcierto no iba a conseguir mucho, por lo que se desplomó en el incomodo sillón al otro lado del escritorio, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y entrelazó sus manos formando con ellas una especie de plato hondo…

Necesitaba pensar con claridad, necesitaba reflexionar sobre todas las escasas pistas que hasta el momento poseía, pero sobre todo, necesitaba organizar una estrategia para liberarla de aquel problemático matrimonio sin afectar la alianza entre Suna y Konoha…

Y suspirando, el pelinegro abrió sus negros ojos al cabo de varios minutos y elevó su vista al techo, manteniéndose apenas unos instantes más en aquella posición.

-Mendokusai… - susurró, y poniéndose de pie, se dispuso a salir a buscarla, conciente de que a menos de que hablara y aclarara todo con ella, no iba a poder solucionar nada…

.

.

.

Cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de sí, Temari con la bolsa de las compras en uno de sus brazos, exhaló un poco de aire de sus pulmones en forma de suspiro, mientras agradecía aliviada el por fin haber regresado a casa… y sin embargo, nada más levantar la vista y encontrarse con la oscura y profunda mirada de Shikamaru, que sentado en uno de los sillones, la rubia casi se arrepintió de no haberse entretenido un poco más en la academia o en el mercado…

-Te invito a comer – dijo de pronto el muchacho, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, y ella se abstuvo de soltar un molesto bufido mientras se encaminaba a la cocina con la frente en alto.

-No gracias – le dijo no pudiendo sonar indiferente, gracias a la molestia que le seguía provocado la breve discusión que habían sostenido por la mañana, mientras seguía su camino rumbo a la cocina.

Y aunque Shikamaru permaneció en su lugar, estático por espacio de unos diez segundos, al cabo de dicho tiempo dio media vuelta y la siguió hasta la otra habitación.

-Por favor mujer, no hagas esto más problemático – pidió él, nada más ingresar al lugar.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada – le respondió ella, abriendo una de las tantas puertas de su alacena, y Shikamaru se obligó a permanecer quieto, tan sólo observándola ir y venir de un lado a otro mientras guardaba en sus respectivos lugares cada uno de los víveres recién traídos.

-Me estás evadiendo aún cuando sabes perfectamente bien que necesitamos hablar – dijo él, sin atreverse todavía a preguntarle directamente lo que desde hacía horas le aquejaba, y en cambio ella, dejándose llevar todavía por el enojo, siguió en lo suyo sin mirarlo.

-Pensé que esta mañana habíamos dejado bien en claro que nada de lo que tú hagas me importa y viceversa – le dijo ella, cortante, tomando entonces las verduras frescas entre sus manos, llevándolas directamente al refrigerador…

Y aunque Shikamaru quiso mantenerse tranquilo y sereno como acostumbraba, la verdad fue que de nueva cuenta no pudo permanecer en aquella postura por más de tres segundos, tras los cuales acortó toda distancia entre ellos, y en cuanto la ojiverde cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se giró para ir hacia otro punto, él rápidamente la acorraló, colocando ambas manos a los costados del rostro de ella, acercando su rostro a menos de un palmo del de ella y con firmeza le habló.

-Déjate ya de juegos y mentiras Temari, y explícame de una maldita vez por qué tuviste que casarte con Kiba y qué tuvo que ver en esto el consejo de ancianos - le ordenó el muchacho, y aunque aquella actitud agresiva combinada con la información recibida, sorprendió ligeramente a la chica, aunque ella no se permitió a sí misma demostrarlo.

-No se de qué demonios me estás hablando – dijo al instante ella, manteniéndose altiva, orgullosa, y al mismo tiempo retadora… y Shikamaru, cuyo corazón latía acelerado, sin poder soportarlo un instante más, apretó durante un instante la mandíbula, y entonces cedió a su deseo de acariciarle con suavidad una de sus mejillas sin apartar sus negros ojos de su intensa y hermosa mirada…

-Por favor mujer… tú no te casaste con Kiba porque lo amaras… - susurró con voz suave, casi dolida, acortando incluso un poco más la distancia que había entre ellos, respirando el mismo aire que ella expulsaba, luchando contra sí mismo para no apresar entre sus labios los carnosos y apetecibles de ella, pero esperando que de aquella manera, ella se convencería de que su interés y preocupación eran reales y sinceros…

Y sin embargo ella, interrumpiendo de un manotazo aquel suave y cálido contacto en el mismo instante en que sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerle completamente el cuerpo, reaccionó de forma agresiva empujándolo incluso, para hacerlo retroceder, mientras sus verdes orbes lo fulminaban y su voz lo suficientemente fuerte y clara, lo acallaban…

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres tú para decir todos esos disparates Nara? ¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento o no por mi marido?- rebatió ella, buscando dejar al pelinegro sin argumentos, esperando que de una vez por todas él dejara de insistir con lo mismo una y otra vez… y sin embargo Shikamaru, a pesar del breve instante de debilidad mostrada hacia ella, de inmediato retomó la expresión firme y sujetándola ésta vez por los brazos, empujándola de nueva cuenta contra el refrigerador si bien no con fuerza al menos sí con firmeza, volvió a acorralarla y con voz firme y clara, casi le gritó.

-¡Por favor Temari, tu mirada te delata! – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, y aprovechando el efecto sorpresivo de su intempestivo movimiento que había dejado a la de coletas momentáneamente sin habla, se atrevió a continuar. – ¿Porqué te casaste con él si no lo amas? ¿Qué fue lo que te orilló a hacerlo Temari, qué era lo que les pedía el consejo de ancianos? ¿Qué? ¡Contéstame!- exigió saber, cediendo prácticamente a la desesperación que desde hacía horas sentía, ejerciendo sobre ella una fuerte presión que más allá de lo físico, comenzaba a asaltarla también en el terreno emocional…

-¡Suéltame!- le ordenó, forcejeando de nuevo con el muchacho, que aún siendo menor que ella, era unos centímetros más alto lo que le permitía hasta cierto punto una ventaja. - ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho…! – resopló ella, queriéndose mostrar furiosa aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado: todas las acusaciones proferidas por Shikamaru habían comenzado a ponerla inquieta, casi nerviosa… y el estratega, que se jactaba de lo mucho que a ella conocía, fácilmente notó aquella turbación y la interrumpió.

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!- le replicó airado, con la mente trabajándole a mil, seleccionando entre tantas la mejor estrategia de conseguir con aquello y sonsacarle a la rubia aquella necesaria información.

Calculaba… no. Más bien, presentía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, aunque siendo justamente Sabaku no Temari con quien estaba tratando, no podía darse el lujo de ceder ni un solo instante, motivo por el cual tampoco podía confiarse demasiado…

-¿¡Y a razón de qué?- le interrogó a su vez ella, molesta por el acoso, la insistencia y aquella actitud irreverente por parte del Nara, que sin pensarlo más, llevó a la práctica la última y más desesperada jugada al prácticamente gritar:

-¡A razón de que te amo, aunque tú ni siquiera lo haz notado…!

* * *

_Y por si ustedes no lo habían notado, este capitulo me ha quedado más corto de lo que yo hubiera deseado… pero para efectos de emoción, he tenido que dejarlo justamente ahí jajaja xD_

_Ah y por cierto, una enorme y gigantesca disculpa por no haber actualizado este fict antes, pero de verdad que me ha costado trabajo darle seguimiento a la historia, más que nada porque este enfrentamiento -por llamarlo de alguna manera- me tenía digamoslo "estancada"... y aún ahora creo que no me quedó tan bien como lo hubiera deseado... pero en fin, espero igual que les guste n.n_

_**AiDeAguinaga, Nonahere, ale-prinz, Gynee, Alexa y Lili**, un millón de gracias por sus reviews, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y pues no puedo prometer continuación pronta, pero de que tendrá continuación la tendrá, eso si les puedo asegurar xD Y ahora si, sin más que agregar, espero que lo pasen bien, disfruten el fin de semana, y como no, que me dejen un review! xD_

_Les quiero, un bezaso de mi parte! n.n_


	6. El compromiso adquirido

_**Capítulo 6. El compromiso adquirido**_

-… Temari ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó de pronto Kiba al entrar a la habitación, mirando inquieto y preocupado a su esposa, que saliendo de su ensimismamiento, lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué?- preguntó dejando incluso de cepillarse el cabello, y el Inuzuka encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros le respondió.

-No quisiste cenar conmigo ni con Shikamaru- comentó él, mirándola fijamente aunque arrugado ligeramente el entrecejo, haciendo con aquel simple gesto más visible su preocupación… y ella, sin sorprenderse ante las observaciones de su marido se mantuvo serena y le respondió…

-Tuve un día pesado, es todo – le dijo, poniéndose lentamente de pie para dirigirse hacia la cama, sintiendo sobre ella todavía la intensa mirada chocolatada.

-Entonces… ¿hoy tampoco vamos a hacerlo…? – preguntó un tanto dubitativo el Inuzuka, siguiendo con su mirada cada movimiento de su mujer, que deteniéndose unos momentos, finalmente clavó sobre él su intensa mirada…

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, sonando un poco más severa de lo que pretendía… y el moreno, dándose cuenta de que no era el momento para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, rápidamente negó moviendo de uno a otro lado las manos…

-¡Nada, nada!- alegó, y antes de que la rubia comenzara a sermonearlo sobre lo egoísta que era, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta. - ¡Iré a ducharme, mientras tanto tú duerme! – le dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta, escapó cobardemente de la habitación…

Y Temari, exhalando un pesado suspiro y sintiéndose un tanto culpable por mentirle a su marido, se acercó a la ventana, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de lo ocurrido aquella tarde con Shikamaru, deseando con todas su fuerzas que aquello se tratase únicamente de un sueño…

Y sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente bien que no era un sueño, ¡que la confesión de Shikamaru había sido real…!

-Tan real como mi matrimonio… - balbuceó para si misma, con la mirada distante y perdida en el cristal de la ventana, observando sin mucha atención el cielo nocturno de Suna, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución a su situación…

Después de todo, ahora que Shikamaru se había empeñado en saber porqué se había casado, el joven estratega se había convertido en un problema no sólo para ella, que absorta en sus propios pensamientos, recordando la sonora bofetada que horas atrás le había plantado al muchacho antes de ir a encerrarse a su recamara, no se dio cuenta del momento en que casi media hora después, Kiba recién bañado, con el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado, ingresaba a la habitación…

Y el muchacho, admirando en silencio su belleza, y sintiéndose el hombre mas dichoso del mundo por tenerla, caminando despacio se le acercó por la espalda y depositando un pequeño beso sobre su hombro derecho, atrajo sobre él inmediatamente su atención…

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida… - dijo en un suave susurro, sujetándola por la cintura, y ella, percibiendo su calida respiración, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón…

-Estaba esperándote – mintió con toda naturalidad, decidida a cumplir con su deber y responsabilidad como esposa de Kiba, posando sus propias manos sobre las de él, que mirándola, preguntó.

-¿Y eso? – dijo, y ella, inclinando ligeramente su rostro hacia él, le susurró.

-Quiero hacer el amor… - y sin esperar más, besó ansiosamente la mandíbula del muchacho, que ignorando el verdadero motivo de aquella petición, de buena gana accedió…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, con la brillante luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana, y los ladridos de Akamaru escuchándose fuerte y claro en algún lugar de su hogar, tanto Kiba como Temari se obligaron a sí mismos a despertar…

-¿Qué hora es? – cuestionó la mujer, apenas removiéndose en su cómoda cama, y su marido, sin esconder su bostezo, se estiró…

-No se, pero Akamaru tiene hambre – le dijo, mirándola unos segundos, antes de acercarse un poco más a ella y besar su hombro desnudo, tratando de acurrucarse junto a ella durante un rato más, y aunque no hizo ademán alguno de apartarlo, en cuanto sintió su mano sujetándola por la cintura en un claro intento de volver a dormir, suspiró y lo miró por sobre su hombro…

-Así es como ha roto la mayoría de las puertas, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo tranquilamente ella, aunque a modo de advertencia… y aunque el moreno hubiera preferido no salir de la cama, sabiendo lo mucho que su mujer odiaba que Akamaru hiciera destrozos en la casa, resignado a levantarse, suspiró.

-Está bien, iré a darle de comer – anunció, incorporándose y haciendo a un lado las cobijas para levantarse…

Y aunque Temari se sonrió, satisfecha del resultado, tras unos segundos más en cama, durante los cuales su marido salió de la habitación en busca de su fiel compañero, la ojiverde finalmente también se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una rápida y refrescante ducha…

Tenía que ir a preparar el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, se recordó a si misma mientras se enjabonaba presurosa, conciente de que para cuando su marido volviera a la habitación ella ya tenía que estar vestida. Una costumbre que había adoptado desde el inicio de su matrimonio para impedir que el muchacho intentara hacerla volver a dormir…

Y aunque había días como ese, en el que hubiera preferido no salir de la habitación, la verdad era que la rubia sabía que de hacerlo, Kiba empezaría a sospechar que algo raro le había pasado… y ella por ningún motivo iba a permitir eso. No señor.

Así que apresurándose aunque un poco más de lo acostumbrado, la dueña de la casa, vistiéndose a toda prisa y sujetando su cabello todavía mojado en sus acostumbradas cuatro coletas, hizo la cama y salió de su habitación directo hasta la cocina, antes incluso de que su marido terminara con su tarea de alimentar al gigantesco perro blanco que ladró y meneó la cola a modo de saludo en el instante en que la vio entrar al comedor…

-Buen día para ti también Akamaru – le saludó como respuesta Temari, y al pasar junto a él hacia la cocina, le dedicó una breve caricia en la cabeza que el perro agradeció con un corto ladrido que a la rubia hizo sonreír…

-¿Tan pronto te bañaste? – comentó un tanto sorprendido el Inuzuka, levantando la vista de la cacerola en que mezclaba las croquetas para perro junto a los restos de lo que quedaba de la cena… y la ojiverde, notando que su marido había tenido que abrir uno de los costales nuevos de croquetas, razonándolo un poco, se justificó.

-Tú eres quien está tardando demasiado – le dijo sin siquiera darle importancia al hecho de si era cierto o no, y aunque el moreno negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, también se sonrió.

-Algún día nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama sin preocuparnos por nada más – le dijo el muchacho, y ella, conciente de lo poco probable que era el que ocurriera aquello, se limitó a cambiar de tema aún con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-¿Quieres algo especial para el desayuno? – le preguntó, y él, dejando que finalmente Akamaru empezara a comer, negó mientras se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo que elijas está bien – le aseguró, volteando entonces a mirarla con sus ojos llenos de amor y devoción… y como a ella, aquel tipo de miradas usualmente le incomodaba, dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa, lo sacó de la habitación.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte mientras preparo esto – le urgió ella, dejando los utensilios que había sacado antes de acercarse a él, dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de empujarlo fuera de la cocina…

Y aunque Kiba no tenía prisa alguna por alistarse, conociendo a su esposa, asintió y de buena gana fue a vestirse. Después de todo, él sabía que aquella era la forma que tenía su mujer de demostrarle su cariño y amor…

Porque después de tantos años de casados, el Inuzuka estaba completamente seguro de que en su matrimonio había mucho amor… y sin en cambio Shikamaru, que escondido entre las sombras había seguido de cerca aquella interacción, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso, motivo por el cual nada más ver a su compatriota entrar de vuelta a su habitación, salió de su escondite, dispuesto a retomar la plática pendiente que tenía con Sabaku no Temari, que concentrada en lo que estaba, no se percató de su presencia hasta que Akamaru, dejando de comer, lo miró primero y le ladró…

-Akamaru te está deseando los buenos días – dijo al cabo de unos segundos en silencio Temari, apartando su fría mirada de su invitado, que ante la actitud de la mujer, no pudo evitar bufar.

-¿Ahora entiendes a los perros? – dijo molesto, y como ante aquel comentario hasta Akamaru levantó su mirada, el Nara por un segundo se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquello…

-Cuida tus palabras niño – le amenazó con verdadera molestia la rubia, apuntando incluso al pelinegro con el cuchillo que hasta hacía unos minutos atrás ocupaba, y como el gran perro blanco todavía lo miraba a la cara, suspirando, el estratega se disculpó.

-Buen día Akamaru, discúlpame, no pretendía ofenderte – le dijo, y acto seguido, el can se relamió y ladró antes de volver su completa atención al desayuno… no obstante la ojiverde siguió fulminando al muchacho con la mirada…

A la kunoichi verdaderamente le hubiera gustado poder dirigirle unas cuantas palabras amenazantes, invitándole a no entrometerse mas en su vida y a respetar su matrimonio, y sin embargo, de hacerlo frente a Akamaru, ella sabía que tarde o temprano Inuzuka Kiba iba a enterarse… y de ninguna manera, ella quería que su marido se enterase, no señor…

Y sin embargo, para su mala suerte, el dueño y señor de la casa, apareciendo en ese preciso instante, rompió el tenso silencio en que se encontraban cuando llegó…

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó intrigado el moreno, desde el otro lado del comedor, notando al instante más allá de la tensión que había en el aire, la mirada fulminante y de advertencia que su dulce esposa le dirigía a su invitado, que con las manos en los bolsillos, se giró ligeramente para no darle más la espalda.

-No, nada en absoluto – respondió, y mirando nuevamente a Temari, agregó. – Esta tarde me quedaré a comer en el Domo, no hace falta que me esperen – dijo, y haciendo una ligera reverencia, se despidió de la pareja antes de salir de la casa…

Y aunque Temari, nada más verlo salir de la cocina volvió de inmediato toda su atención a los preparativos del desayuno, su marido en cambio sí siguió a su amigo con la mirada, hasta que cerró la puerta de la casa… y aunque para el experto rastreador era obvio que esos dos se habían peleado, no queriendo importunar a su mujer, no comentó nada al respecto tratando de no darle mucha importancia al hecho.

Después de todo, él sabía que a pesar de la buena amistad que su mujer mantenía con Shikamaru en el pasado, la mayor parte del tiempo ellos dos también se la habían pasado peleando gracias a sus diferentes formas de pensar…

Y en cambio Shikamaru, de camino hacia el Domo Kazekage, conciente de la realidad, estaba más decidido que nunca a no dejar las cosas pasar…

* * *

_Mmh… Debo confesar que siento que este capitulo me quedó medio raro, aunque no estoy completamente segura del porqué. Si bien, en esta ocasión traté de mostrar la perspectiva de Temari, hay algo que no me terminó de gustar… aunque insisto, no se el qué, jejeje._

_¿A ustedes qué les pareció? No sean malas y díganme su opinión, ¿si? yo personalmente se los agradeceré un montón, como a {**Cestlesnuages, Nonahere, Gynee, Temariskater, Pecado Rojo y Nairu Nara**} que en el capitulo pasado me dejaron reviews, jejeje._

_Pero bueno, como sea, sin nada más que agregar yo me despido, esperando de todo corazón traerles una continuación lo más pronto posible, y sin embargo, ya saben que no puedo prometerles nada. _

_Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer!_


End file.
